


The Ripper's Wife

by Hasegawa



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Murder Husbands, Omega Will, Period-Typical Racism, Slavery, Will knows Hannibal is Cannibal, cut off smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hides behind a beta cover for most of his adult life, until the medication fails him and he was revealed to be a male omega. In the world where male omega is the most worthless of all, Jack assigned Will to a surrogate Alpha, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. It started fine until Will found out the doctor's other identity: The Chesapeake Ripper. </p><p>And then everything went into hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A point of no return

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the Omega verse of Hannibal. They are awesome and very fulfilling. :D This is my contribution~
> 
> Will is a bit OoC, I am mixing his character with his background in this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

William Graham tried to look up, but he couldn’t. he just didn’t respond well with stress, or looking into people’s eyes in general. And the awkward situation didn’t help much either. In front of him, Jack Crawford was having one of his worst fit.

 

“You fucking couldn’t tell me before I accepted you, that you are an _unbounded, male_ omega?”

 

Will didn’t like the tone, but he didn’t like to talk back either. So he mumbled. “…You didn’t ask.”

 

“I shouldn’t have to ask! You should have reminded me before I invite you into the FBI! And damn boy, you look, acted and smell like beta! What is your problem?”

 

The problem is that William Graham is a male, unstable empathic omega. He got this far in life pretending to be a beta all his life. His father, an alcoholic alpha, refused to admit the shameful truth about how his son is an omega; although he definitely have no problem treating Will like one. Nobody wants a male omega, because even though a male omega can get pregnant, 80% of them would deliver still birth and 60% of survived babies wouldn’t survive their infanthood. Also, male omega have short life expectancy themselves, due to the underdeveloped hormone system. Some of them even have mental and visible physiological problems. Unlike the female omegas who were treated like the precious gems of the society, male omega were the outcast of the society. Even female beta, who could only safely reproduce 50% of the time were preferable than the male omega.

 

Fortunately, or unfortunately for Will, the imbalanced hormone system made him developed super sense of empathy towards other. He could pretend (and he unknowingly encouraged this sense to grow as he kept wishing and pretending to be someone else since he was a kindergarten) to be someone else, thinking just like how they thought and feeling their emotions. He used this blessing (or curse) to safe himself from the bullies in school, and now he hid himself behind beta scent and continuous unsupervised beta hormone self-medication. He even managed to change his ID and marked his gender as a male beta. And Will got the degree and a job in crime profiling which he was kind of good at. And the peak of his career was when FBI heard of his supposed talent, and then recruited him to be a lecturer in their academy as well as working for the field team.

 

Since male omega was the social outcast, most of them were granted less than polite treatment. Will had succeeded in avoiding those treatments while he pretends to be a male beta; and he managed to get into the main team who is in charge of the Ripper, headed by Jack Crawford. Yet it all crumbled when he got his first heat after so many years in the middle of a minor crime scene (some psychopath who killed and collecting the victim’s ears, then glued those ears to the victim’s walls). Luckily most of the alpha there were bonded so they weren’t that much affected by his underdeveloped omega hormone-induced heat.

 

But that blew out his cover as a beta, and there he was then, sitting in Jack’s office before he got kicked out of the life he had tried so hard to get.

 

It wasn’t fair, but life never was. Not for Will, anyway.

 

“Do you realize how bad the situation is, boy?” –now that he was a male omega, Jack no longer called him Will— “The Chesapeake Ripper case is getting intense! Last week was the second victim, and if the pattern is right, he would kill once more and then vacuum for at least 5 years or so! We needed to get him before all that happened!”

 

Will blinked, anger and awkwardness steaming inside his head. He didn’t have any answer that will pleased Jack. He knew this kind of alpha anger, just let them scream or hit you until it went away. Jack kept yammering for the next hour or so, until he finally calmed down and shouted at Will to go back home, stayed there until his heat finished, and then they would talk about Will’s employment after.

 

Which basically meant Will is going to get sacked as soon as his heat is finished.

 

He was lucky he has enough in his bank account to live for next five years if he lives frugally enough.

 

* * *

 

 

When his heat was over, Will was so relieved he started to sob.

 

* * *

 

 

“Will.” Jack welcomed him without even looking up. “It’s nice you take your sweet time to come. Sit down.”

 

Will took one seat and waited while Jack was still immersed in his paper works. Or maybe ignored Will for the omega he was. Will wondered whether he should move to a cheaper state where his ID still can be used and won’t attract the FBI’s radar.

 

Two gentle knocks were heard and Will turned around to see a foreign alpha, older than him—probably at the same age with Jack, but with different aura than Jack. Will managed to catch a glimpse of the alpha’s red eyes before breaking the eye contact. Jack then stood up and welcomed the alpha with open hands, letting him sit on the seat next to Will.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Dr. Lecter. Please have a seat.”

 

Will kept his eyes on his hands. He didn’t want to be too involved. He has this bad habit of getting his empathy flared up whenever he met new people. It helped him to judge people’s character, but it also made him drown in another’s personality that Will sometimes lost his mind or consciousness as after that.

 

“I thank you for being able to make it today.” Jack started. “As I had explained to you over the phone regarding the current situation, I would like to introduce you to William Graham. Will, this is Dr. Lecter, a surrogate alpha.”

 

Will raised an eyebrow but didn’t look up from his lap. A surrogate alpha? He never even heard of that.

 

“I am sure you are unaware, but Dr. Lecter is one of the prestigious alpha in this town. He is also a well-regarded psychiatrist and one of the selected surrogate alpha. He is able to take care of unbounded omega, take them under his wings until the said omega found their alphas. He could take care of you until the case is finished while ensuring your sanity and needs. He is doing both of us a favour now, so be respectful and follow his orders.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘take them under his wings’?” Will mumbled.

 

“He will take care and be responsible of you as if you are his omega. You’ll live with him and he will take care of you throughout the case until it’s over. Then we will discuss further regarding your employment. This is only temporary, Will, so don’t be a trouble for Dr. Lecter.”

 

“If I may interrupt;” Dr. Lecter spoke out and Will wondered where the man came from, “Maybe I don’t want to start this in the wrong foot. I would like to know you better, Mr. Graham.”

 

Will kept his gaze onto his lap; he wasn’t sure what the man wanted, and he didn’t really care too. As long as he could prolong his paycheck as long as possible.

 

And then a hand came onto his sight, it was the alpha’s hand waiting to be shook.

 

Will shook the hand and felt the warm skin for the first time.

 

It gave him goosebumps. Rudeness. People are rude. Rude people are not people. People are not people. He was so cold. Everything was so dark.

 

“Why are people so rude?” William spoke out, louder than he intended to. He looked up to see the alpha’s face, a blank mask with a surprised eyes.

 

“William Graham, you are the one being rude here.” Jack scolded.

 

Will gulped. His instinct told him something was wrong and he was a breath away from something bad. So he nodded timidly, then turned to Dr. Lecter. Still avoiding the eye contact, he murmured apology and greeted the alpha.

 

He quickly let go off his hand; he couldn’t hold it for much longer. Something was wrong with the alpha. Something scary. But the alpha gave off calm vibes. So where those coldness came from?

 

“Nice to meet you too, dear Will.” Dr. Lecter answered and Will found the doctor’s hand on top of his shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind I call you Will.”

 

Will shook his head. He tried to smile, but he was out of practice.

 

“It’s settled then. Will, you can take the rest of the day to get more acquainted with Dr. Lecter. I expect you to be right on time for work tomorrow.” Jack barked. And then to Dr. Lecter, he added more respectfully, “Dr. Lecter, I trust him into your hands. I really appreciate you helping us with him.”

 

“It’s my pleasure, Detective.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for the ride, Dr. Lecter.”

 

“Please call me Hannibal, dear Will.” The alpha opened the door for him. Will entered the house—more like a mansion, really. Everything looked like they belonged to a museum, older than Will and much much more precious. “Just come in and make yourself at home.”

 

Will followed the order, but he couldn’t for the life of him make himself at home. His home was in the middle of nowhere, isolated with bare furniture and lots of dogs hanging around making the whole place smelled like dogs. Dr. Lecter’s place was perfect picture of a high-class catalogue, with leather and masculine colours yet no life in sight. There was even a bull skull on the wall. Apparently everything needs to be dead to enter the mansion.

 

He stood awkwardly while the doctor graciously opened his shoes and came inside. Will followed the man, wondering what he should do. It was still noon, and he was sure the doctor has a lot of things to do.

 

“I… I can be quiet and stay at home. I don’t want to disturb you.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to have you. I was contacted by Detective Crawford yesterday night and was intrigued with your situation. Pardon me, but as a psychiatrist, your case made me curious. How did you manage to parade as a beta all these times?”

 

“Medications. And perfume.”

 

“I am not aware of any legal medication regarding this.”

 

William chose not to answer. He didn’t want to admit that it wasn’t legal. He had enough problems already.

 

The doctor asked him to sit on the kitchen table chair and then gave him a glass of well-made tea served in a fancy cup. William almost had a panic attack because he couldn’t touch such good porcelain cup with his bare, dirty hands.

 

“Is it not to your likings?”

 

Will shook, then nodded his head. He slowly grab the cup and drunk from it. The tea was faint and smooth, really different from the coffee he stuffed himself with in the morning.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Lecter.”

 

“Please call me Hannibal, Will. After all, I will be your alpha for the rest of your assignment.”

 

“…What does that means?”

 

“I’ll take care of you and be responsible for you.”

 

Will looked down onto his laps again. “Is this even a legal profession?”

 

“Yes, it is.” Hannibal suddenly put his fingers and gently lifted Will’s head. Will was too surprised to avoid it; and he unwittingly looked up onto two pairs of red eyes. Dr. Hannibal Lecter looked older than him, but the age has made him even more handsome alpha. The hard shape and thin lips somehow enhanced his attractiveness and charm. And the doctor’s polite but distant smile will intrigued most people. An alpha like him, unbounded (Will could smell his scent, and he was clearly unbounded), will attract everybody sane.

 

Alas, Will was not sane. In fact, he was a step away from crazy.

 

“You are a wonderful omega with excellent talent, William Graham. I am sorry we met like this, but we can be whatever you wanted. As a professional surrogate alpha, I handle many cases like yours. I promise that I will not force myself on you, order you to do something you don’t want to or belittle you based on your gender. I hope we can established a good, mutual respect for each other so that I can help you as much as I can. I know this must be hard on you, but I hope I can make you feel better and let you trust me. I am not your enemy, Will, I am your friend.”

 

Will took a moment before nodding, and let the alpha pour him another cup of tea.

 

* * *

 

 

A week has passed and Jack was getting more and more impatient.

 

It has been around a fortnight since the second Ripper case, which means the last dead body was bound to appear soon. Meanwhile, his team were unable to get anything of importance other than what they knew; the Ripper’s modus operandi.

 

This made Jack pressured Will even further, expecting Will to visit the cleaned crime scene everyday for at least an hour, forcing Will to think deeper and pushed himself into a trance. Will wanted to scream, but he was trying to prolong his paid job. The prospect of at least another months’ paycheck that can support him for another three frugal months at least was too tempting. And so Will tried his best, letting himself go, and trying to keep his fear away that he would someday ended too deep in his empathy trance that he couldn’t recover; worse yet he would be tempted to attempt murder as the Ripper himself.

 

Will walked into the bathroom where they found the body of a woman was found. The autopsy showed how she died from drowning, as she was hung upside down, hanging from a hook not unlike those founds in butcher to hang their meats. Her head was inside the fully filled bathtub, and her death was not fun at all. Only one of her lung was missing; and there was a clean stich on her supple breasts where the lung was taken.

 

The clock ticked back, and Will found himself hanging the woman upside down. She already lost her consciousness because he took her lung without giving her much anesthetic. He tracked back and stitched the female beta’s body; clean and perfect just like his standard. Because he needs to respect food, wherever they came. He took out her lung, clean and red, good for dinner plan. Probably needs to be marinated for a week or two with strong spices. He then cut open her chest, slowly to savour the smell of blood. Sweet blood, she was a good body to harvest from. Then why was she chosen?

 

The female beta looked at him coyly, wearing thin sheer night gown that was appropriate for a sexy date. But no, there was disgust in him; he wasn’t there for a date, and she was there insinuating that he should be attracted to her, a pig. No, it was wrong to be attracted to one’s food. And his standard was way higher than this. And Will found himself snapped back to reality in the parking lot, hand hanging on empty air as if he was closing an imaginary car door.

 

Low car, heavy door, premium vehicle.

 

Will blinked. He looked down and saw that he was not wearing his shoes; they were gone. The sole of his feet were red and dirty from walking without his shoes. He wasn’t sure where he lost them though; since he was sure he came there with shoes.

 

“William!”

 

Will turned to see Dr. Lecter—No, Hannibal—walking leisurely to him. The Doctor was the epitome of calm and class; he would run for nothing. He has this arrogant way of thinking where everything would wait for him. It wasn’t too far from the truth; the world does seem to wait for Dr. Lecter to catch up.

 

“Finally I found you.”

 

William tried to look up, but he ended up staring at Dr. Lecter’s—Hannibal’s—collar instead. It was tailor made with excellent pattern and expensive silk. It made William blinked. They were from two very different world; none of Will’s shirt have pattern or that clean. He has lot of dog furs on his shirt.

 

And somehow he was more comfortable that way.

 

“I came to fetch you and you weren’t there. Jack mentioned you would be here. … Why are you wearing no shoes, dear Will?”

 

“I… I was walking and I was inside and now I am outside.” Will stuttered, not making any sense. “I lost my shoes in between.”

 

Dr—Hannibal—smiled thinly. “Please allow me.”

 

“What?”

 

Will was surprised when he was carried up bridal style. The arms supporting his body were strong and alpha like. Will’s omega side, the unstable thing, screamed with happiness for being taken care of. Will’s timid side was screaming from panic and fear. Why did Hannibal carry him up?

 

“Would you please put your arms around my neck—yes, good boy—I may not as fit as when I was younger. Good. I cant allow my omega to hurt their feet further. Let me take you in and clean your feet.”

 

“You don’t need to.” Will shook his head and whispered. “I am fine.”

 

“Will.” Hannibal put him down on one of the sofa and then went for a short moment to return with a wet cloth. “You are my omega now. I will take care of you.”

 

William felt his face heated up. He saw the back of his hand reddened up; and he knew it was futile to pretend he wasn’t blushing furiously. Nobody ever said they will take care of Will. And Will never expected an alpha to say he was theirs in his life. Will was a male omega, and they are destined to die alone, unwanted.

 

Hannibal kneeled in front of him and slowly rubbed Will’s bare soles. It was good rubbing, gentle but right in the pressure points, made Will ticklish yet happy. His omega side was flipping in happiness.

 

“Why?” Will managed to ask out, his voice as timid as ever. He sounded like he was choked. Like the last Ripper victim.

 

Hannibal took his sweet time before he answered. “Society may have forgotten about their roles; but it is important to hold the traditions. Alpha needs to make sure that their omegas wished for nothing else in their life. Omega respect and follow their alphas. Alphas adore and provide omega with the best thing they can afford. It was what made the society strong. The mutual respect. Something missing in this world now. It’s a pity how the society has forgotten about it.”

“…Is it why you work as a surrogate alpha?”

 

Hannibal didn’t answered and finished washing Will’s feet. Will watched as the alpha cleaned up.

 

“I am here to take care of you.” Hannibal smiled. Will wondered how would Hannibal looks like when he truly smile—not those cold, distant smile. “You have gone too long without an alpha to take care of you. It doesn’t stand well with my values, dear Will. You need to know how precious you are.”

 

Will wanted to spit at those words. He was damn right no alpha has taken care of him. His father was not one to protect, and his beta mother left when he was in his infanthood. Nobody attracted to weird beta; and so everything was done alone. It was out of his own stubbornness that he managed to graduate from a community college before getting scouted into a good university for a master degree scholarship. So no, no he didn’t need any alpha. He knew he wasn’t precious and didn’t need to be reminded how worthless he was.

 

And wouldn’t it be cruel that he was introduced to whole treated as precious thing when it would end sooner or later? He shouldn’t adapt to Hannibal treating him like this; nothing beats the pain of disappointment when all of this was over.

 

His omega side howled in pain. It wanted to be good for Hannibal, so the gentle and good treatment would continue. Foolish.

 

But Will was not a rude person, so he thanked Hannibal timidly and his blush slowly receded.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Will was inside Hannibal’s kitchen, watching the alpha cooked dinner.

 

It was strange. An alpha was not expected to be good in the kitchen. Hell, most of them would never stepped into the kitchen except for really, really professional alpha chef. Weirdly enough, Hannibal had stated from day one that he would be the one cooking. Will didn’t mind at all, because before Hannibal, dinner consisted of a stale morning-bought sandwiches and dog food for the dogs.

 

These days he always ended up enjoying all day meals made by Hannibal. Dinners always ended up with Will moaning with food from Hannibal’s kitchen and then depending on the time, Hannibal will send him home, or let Will crashed on the guest room. Never once did Hannibal tried to get into his pants, and Will understood that Hannibal wouldn’t want to do it with useless male omega anyway. So it was purely platonic, and that was what made it comfortable. And respectful.

 

…And dangerous for Will, because he was sure that he slowly getting used to all the gentleness. It would ended up in bad case of heart break for him. For sure.

 

Hannibal looked wonderful in the vest and rolled up shirt sleeves, Will wondered. Why would an alpha this caliber have yet to bond?

 

And then he saw the marinated slump of meat—or something—on the chop board, and something came out in the back of his head. It wasn’t meat. It was something else.

 

Hannibal seemed to catch Will’s staring at the thing, so he commented, “We are going to have marinated lung, infused with sauvignon and white sauce. Is that to your likings, Will?”

 

Will nodded automatically, because no matter what Hannibal named it, the food was always delicious. He reached for his wine glass, and in the process accidentally touched Hannibal’s arm.

 

Will was unprepared for the sudden empathy flare, and he found himself stitching a female breast.

 

A female, human, beta breast.

 

 

Will wanted to vomit and he quickly excused himself to the bathroom.

 

He ended up with head between his legs, shaking so hard and everything felt so cold and he knew that tonight will be his end. Hannibal wasn’t the perfect alpha, he is the Ripper himself. No wonder he never bound to an omega; he ate all of them. And he fed his victims to Will. So in essence, if Hannibal got caught, he could easily drag Will into jail as well as an accomplice. Nobody cared about the right for male omega. And as a male omega, Will would be raped and hurt and had the worst life in jail filled with deranged alphas and alphas-wannabe.

 

Such was his life; so wonderful to the point he couldn’t stand himself anymore.

 

He wanted his dogs now. They would at least fight for him.

 

Two knocks. “Will, are you alright in there?”

 

Will startled from his place and moved as far as he could from the door. Hannibal didn’t come it, but he was clearly standing behind the door. Waiting to kill Will, maybe. Will wondered what part of him would be taken as delicacy—his lungs? Kidney? Brain?

 

He needed to think fast, quick.

 

No window on the walls, so he couldn’t climb out. He only had one option, which was to pretend he didn’t know anything and then went home and ran as fast as he could. Or called 911. But Hannibal could listen from outside, and it between him calling and police coming, Will would have been dead in 15 different ways.

 

Text, probably he could text them.

 

Will quickly checked his pockets, only to groan when he realized he left his phone and wallet on the front table when he arrived. No phone, no wallet, no access. He didn’t even have his house keys.

 

His ‘daddy’ would be so proud of him, dying as an alpha’s food, or dying in jail after being raped by all.

 

No, he didn’t want that. No.

 

So he steeled himself and opened the door. Hannibal was standing there with a knife still in his hand.

 

“Are you alright? Is there anything wrong?”

 

“I am…” There are reasons why Will choose to be a Crime Profiler, but one of them is because he couldn’t act for the love of God, that’s why he never became an actor. “I am ready.”

 

“Ready for what, Dear Will?”

 

Ready to die. “Ready to eat dinner. I am sorry, I was feeling a bit queasy from late lunch.”

 

Hannibal smiled, his cold, distant, psycho smile of his. “Very well, I have some medication to relief the discomfort if you wish.”

 

“No, it’s fine. Thank you, Hannibal.”

 

“Oh.” Hannibal looked pleased, although he wasn’t smiling. “That is the first time you call my given name. I think you are getting more comfortable with me. Thank you, Will.”

 

Will berated himself. He needed to stop acting abnormal. Everything was on stake. His life was on stake here. He might be a worthless male omega, but he had strong will to live.  

 

Suddenly the telephone rang.

 

* * *

 

 

An act of God through a madman with shortened lifespan.

 

Will shook his head. It was clear from the first look. The beta male and omega female kneeling to the bed, dead in the praying pose, with their back opened up literally like bloodied angel wings. Their chest cavity was clear for everybody to see. But the room was pretty clean considering the opening of those cavities. The flesh itself was hung with strong, sturdy but thin wires. So a madman with access and expertise in using wires.

 

Will slowly closed his eyes and let the clock ticked.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was already outside the room, hand unlocking the door to a room beside it.

 

“Don’t touch it! Is that the room, Will?”

 

Will nodded, wasn’t sure what was asked but nevertheless needed to answer, and Jack quickly ordered the team to enter. It was empty, but since it was an inn, they have at least a name, face, and a phone number. That’s a great start.

 

Will waited outside as the FBI team did their job. It was so quick. He didn’t need them anymore.

 

“Will.” Suddenly a voice he knew too well came and then he felt his shoulder being touched by a hand. “Good job, Will.”

 

Will swallowed nervously. He could shout to Jack now, and Hannibal would need to face the entire FBI team. It would be the end of The Ripper. But also the end for him. Because after the Ripper case finished, he would be cast out.

 

It was catch-22.

 

But what if, what if he could negotiate with The Ripper? He got nothing to lose anyway. Probably The Ripper would think twice to kill him. He could keep a secret, and even misled the FBI if that was what Hannibal wanted. At least as a male omega, Will could also be a bed warmer, and no need to be bonded. So he turned to Hannibal, who watched the entire scene with polite interest.

 

“Dr…. Dr. Lecter?”

 

“Call me Hannibal, Will.”

 

“I… I have something to discuss with you. Can we get some privacy?”

 

Hannibal thought for a moment before nodding. “Of course. Let me drive you safely home first. It’s late and you needed your rest. We haven’t even eaten the meal I prepared.”

 

Preparation from the past two weeks were going to go waste if they don’t eat it tonight, Will thought.

 

So Dr. Lecter turned to Jack to tell him they were going back first. Jack allowed it and thus Will followed Hannibal into the car.

 

When they were sufficiently far away from the crime scene, Will decided to make some insurance and typed a short text to Jack.

 

_LECTER IS RIPPER._

“What are you doing there, dear Will?” Dr. Lecter asked without even looking at him. And he suddenly reached for a brake, making Will jumped from his seat and accidentally dropped the phone. It fell into the inside of the car, and Will tried to gather it in panic. Dr. Lecter slowly turned to the road side and then stopped the car.

 

“I am sorry to startle you, Will. There was a small animal crossing the road and I didn’t want to hit them. I’ll help you find it.”

 

“N..No need, Dr. I am fine…”

 

“Here they are…. Oh.” Dr. Lecter saw the message. Will was sure he purposely stepped on the brake. And Will started to blabber.

 

“I am so sorry, Dr. Lecter. I was just… I need to.. I am so sorry. I… I won’t tell.”

 

“But you are texting Jack already, hmm?’

 

“It’s… It’s just insurance. I was planning to… to nego..tiate. I will stay quiet if you let me life and I will stop..stop working for the…Jack. I only want to … be alone. Or I can also serve you…”

 

“Will, my dear Will.” The Chesapeake Ripper shook his head and spoke gently as if he was talking to a kid. He had his hand on the phone, took off the battery out of the case and then put both together inside his pocket. Then he reached for Will’s smooth cheek (Dr. Lecter insisted in shaving him every morning now) and rubbed his thumb over Will’s skin. “You seemed so scared. I would hate to do that. You have so many potential… and your talent is incredible, Will. _Precious_.”

 

Somehow the word triggered something in Will. Precious his ass. Will was everything but precious.

 

“You can kill me now.” Will exclaimed and for the first time since they met, he looked at Dr. Lecter right in the eye. “I don’t need your consolation talk. I know what would happen. So why not ended now? You need your third and I am ready to die.”

 

“…I apologise.” Dr. Lecter sighed, but he still had his hand on Will’s cheek. “I am being rude. I said something you didn’t like?”

 

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter. You have the chance now. How would you like me to die—or how would you like to serve me? Marinated or grilled?”

 

“What did I offend you with, Will?”

 

“You were rude, Dr. Lecter. You gave me a taste of what it was to be treated as precious—only to yanked it away again and eat me. I feel like a cow fed with excellent grass and bathed twice a day before ended up as a steak… Oh yes, it’s good isn’t it? To nurture your food before you slaughtered them. Well done, Dr. Lecter. Well done.”

 

“You have so much potential, Will. I would hate to kill you. Please humor me, how did you do all the empathy? What do you feel?”

 

“Why should I tell you?”

 

“I am curious.”

 

“I feel… “ _empty, scared, fear that it was the only thing worthy about himself. Scared because people think differently and he just couldn’t understand people. Empty, because he was a mold from many, many personalities. The real William Graham had died long time ago._ “…I don’t want to tell you. I don’t need to tell you.”

 

“What if I spare your life if you tell me?”

 

“…Go ahead. I am ready.”

 

“I feel a bit rude to harm an omega like you, who deserved all the adoration in the world. Perfect, _unique_.”

 

“Shoot. Please make it quick.”

 

Will closed his eyes, bit his lips, and then counted to ten. Exactly on ten, he felt pain on his neck.

 

Teeth entered his skin and broke into his veins. He opened his eyes in surprise and disgust.

 

“Dr. Lec… Ahnnn.”

 

Dr. Lecter was biting him, marking him as a bonded. And the pain turned into pleasure so quickly Will creamed his pants with piss and pre-cum.

 

“Whaaa… You… Sto…”

 

The bond was forming, their blood mixing slowly and hormones from the alpha were released into Will’s body. It was so much pleasure and Will couldn’t stop his moans. His pants were getting tight.

 

And Dr. Lecter hand was on his bulging pant. It slowly opened his zipper, then released his small, erect penis. The vestigial, underdeveloped organ of the male omega. In the olden days, male omega would have their penises cut off. The survivor would then be a slave, a sex symbol, or a singer with high, golden voice until they died.

 

The Ripper then slowly played with it, squeezing and moving the skin up and down. It was gentle and teasing. The thumb then rubbed the slit, making Will moaned louder and bucking his hips up. The seat belt prevented that. When Will remembered he still got hands to pushed Dr. Lecter away, he found his hands being caught by the alpha’s hands.

 

Suddenly he was bitten no more, but he was already marked.

 

“Dear Will, follow my word: take off your pants.”

 

The first order from his alpha. Will, the omega that he was, couldn’t resist it. To be exact, his omega side refused to resist. They were too happy to comply with alpha.

 

“Hnnn…Noo!”

 

But his hands followed it happily, opening the pants in the tight little room. He wriggled out of his pants quicker than he usually did in the bathroom; and suddenly his alpha pulled him up, and then sat him on top of the alpha’s strong thighs. The car moved a bit.

 

“Slowly, my dear… you don’t want both of us to have an accident, would you?”

 

Will whimpered and tried to pull away from the warm body behind him. Only to find that his actions made Dr. Lecter hands stripping him from his jackets and plaid shirt easier. Fuming with himself, he turned back and saw the smiling devil behind him.

 

“We are bonding, dear. Why don’t you just relax?”

 

That was the last thing they said to each other until the whole bonding was finished.

 

* * *

 

 

Will was boneless; his body stained with his own come, piss and saliva. Dr. Lecter’s salive were all over him, while his semen covered his inside fully. In fact, they were still connected through the knot that refused to swell down.

 

Will felt the butterfly kisses on the back of his neck; and it raised his goosebumps. He was still catching his breath. It’s been quite sometime since he had sex; and the triple orgasms following the knotting took him so good he passed out for a minute or so.

 

“You are so good, my dear.” The voice spoke too close to his sensitive ear. “Always follow me.”

 

His mind screaming murder, but his omega side shivered in happiness of appreciation being noticed by its alpha. His body refused to listen to his will and just nodded. Dr. Lecter then moved him away, not that gentle. Just like throwing the ragged doll aside.

 

“Sit back. We need to get back home.”

 

“What… did you do… to me?”

 

“Don’t you know, my dear? Male omega is scorned now. But you used to be treasured and bonded to the highest alpha, mostly kings and rulers. You know why? Because male omega is the epitome of loyalty. Once they bonded, they would follow their alpha’s words to the dot, till they die. They may not be good in continuing family line, but they made good slaves. Sadly their number decreased so much, and there weren’t many left. People started to forget about them. What they forget in mind, they forget in value. Just so you know.”

 

Will’s eyes widened in horror.

 

“Let’s get back home. The lung is getting cold.” Dr. Lecter smiled coldly at him. “I hate to let it waste.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GORE AND KILLING AND NOT SO FLUFFY BONDING 
> 
> NON-CON AND RAPE. 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GORE AND KILLING AND NOT SO FLUFFY BONDING 
> 
> NON-CON AND RAPE. 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Will tried to move away, but the bathtub was small and just the right size for a man to lie down. Probably it was designed that way. Will didn’t want to know much. He only wanted out.

 

But he couldn’t; as his hands were tightened to the rail of the tub with handcuffs.

 

Dr. Lecter— _Hannibal_ , he kept asking Will to use it, and Will kept not using it as an act of rebel—was gently massaging his hair. It smelled like lavender and mint. It has been 2 hours and the doctor was still treating him like a living doll, feeding him the marinated lung, cleaning him up and now gave Will a bath. Will felt like an animal before slaughter; he was being marinated with lavender and mint and who knows what else. Will was sure he wouldn’t taste that good—he was nothing but skin and bones. Bits of meat, and probably badly shrunk stomach.

 

The man rinse the shampoo with warm water, slowly tricking. “Close your eyes, dear. You don’t want it to ruin your beautiful eyes.”

 

Will growled. He was ignored. The water poured and Will’s reflex took over.

 

“Now, let’s wash the rest of you.”

 

The Ripper sat on the tub rail and squeezed generous amount of scented bath oil. He then continued rubbing it on William’s body, massaging everything—his neck, his shoulder, his sensitive breasts, his nipples.

 

“I am waiting the day these two nubs started to lactate.”

 

Will shook his head. No way, it was a public knowledge that male omega doesn’t lactate at all since they couldn’t even give birth to a living baby. Dr. Lecter continued massaging his breasts—and slowly

 

“You will lactate, Will. Not many know the secrets.” Dr. Lecter smiled creepily at him, before continuing to rub his stomach, his penis and his legs. Will groaned unintentionally, as Dr. Lecter slowly rubbed the top of his (hardening) penis—and then he couldn’t stop moaning when Dr. Lecter touched around the head—inside the foreskin (Will was not circumcised). “Lean muscles… Not much fat, unlike those female omegas with their spoiled lifestyles.”

 

Will held his breath.

 

“I won’t eat my own mate.” Dr. Lecter kissed Will’s wet hair. “I am not rude.”

 

 _Rude_.

 

“… So you choose the victims based on rudeness?” Will blinked in clarity. “That’s why there was no link whatsoever between them. Rudeness is something physically immeasurable.”

 

Dr. Lecter looked very pleased. “See? There’s reason I like you. You understand me, dear Will. You are a great empath. Now tell me, how you did all those profiling again. What do you feel?”

 

“I…” Will shook his head. He didn’t want to tell Dr. Lecter. He wasn’t ready before, but now, he didn’t even want to. Yet the alpha’s tone took away his free will. “I won’t… I see them in my head. I am them. I was you. I was made of you and them and all they did. I saw it through. Like I am killing them myself. I was in your head.”

 

“How did you start?”

 

“I touch. I feel. I closed my eyes. The clock ticking back. Everything slowly returning back, like a memory I had but I am learning to remember it. Step by step. I saw my own bloodied hand. I tasted the blood sometimes and I … I wish…”

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

Will closed his eyes. It pained him to admit it. But alpha’s voice is absolute. “I wish I was them.”

Dr. Lecter looked delighted. “You are absolute gorgeous, dear. _Gorgeous_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Will woke up when he felt something intruding into his omega hole in the middle of the night. Weirdly enough, he wasn’t even sweating or dreaming. He felt safe. He had this big alpha laying behind him, his arms around him, caressing his body, while the alpha’s penis plugging his hole nice and snug. Will felt wanted. He felt nostalgic. It was like his childhood all over again, waking up to find his father snuggly behind him. When father was ‘daddy’ and ‘daddy’ was nice to him only when they were tied together.

 

He moaned a bit, just like how ‘daddy’ liked it, a second before he remembered he was bonded to the Ripper.

 

And then he sobbed.

 

It was like his childhood all over again. It was as if his nightmare turned into reality. He got no place to hide now.

 

“Hush dear. Don’t cry. It pained me when you cry.”

 

The words didn’t relieve him. It did the reverse. However, the knot in his hole did give him some relaxation. So slowly he stopped sobbing—there was no use anyway, at least now he got raped only by one alpha and not the whole jail—and let go of himself into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“You will not tell to anyone, dear Will, or our children would have no alpha to take care of them.”

 

Will slowly ate the croissant he was given.

 

“You are welcome to work back into the lecture hall; but not on Jack’s team. His treatment for you was… unpleasant; both for you and for me. I will legalise our bonding today and what arrangement would you like for your dog pack?”

Will straightened up. “Don’t you dare kill or throw them away.”

 

He added a ‘please’ as an afterthought, especially after he saw Hannibal’s disapproving frown.

 

Dr. Lecter smiled thinly. “Very well. I will arrange for them to be taken here. I expect you to care for them and none of them shall ruin the mansion by trampling on the garden or enter this house.”

 

Will nodded and then looked down again, focusing himself on the plate. It was just croissant, and he hadn’t touch the ham lookalike on the table. Will made sure he won’t touch anything that looked remotely like meat from Dr. Lecter’s table.

 

“Dear Will.” Dr. Lecter smiled again. “It’s been a pleasure having you here and I have never slept better with you in my arms. I found this arrangement very pleasant. I wish you would find it the same, or learn to feel the same.”

 

Dr. Lecter then put Will inside his car, drove them to the academy and then leave once he made sure that everything was covered. He even made time to introduced himself and Will’s new status before he left. Will found that since he was almost legally bonded to a high-class, very prestigious alpha, he was granted his table back in his very own office. The HR even asked him which time slots he chose to lecture, as to not interfere with his alpha’s needs.

 

It was blatant favoritism and racism at its best.

Will couldn’t focus on anything but run. He tried to walk away, blending into the surrounding and walked to the academy’s area but was stopped with a sudden tug. His omega was crying foul at him, refusing to move further away because their alpha had told them that they should stay. It was followed by sudden urgent need to vomit and cry, which forced Will to return to the toilet and vomited everything. Including the lung from last night.

 

His throat was burning by the end of the day.

 

 

* * *

 

When Dr. Lecter came to fetch her by the end of the day, Will knew he had done something terrible. His alpha’s face was dark, albeit the never falter-smile on his lips.

 

“Darling, why did you torture yourself so?’

 

Will shook his head, wishing he could be a more convincing liar. Or become ruder, so that he would be one of Dr. Lecter’s victim. But the omega inside him was whimpering, blaming itself for its alpha’s anger. So Will opted to be in the middle, meekly following his alpha out from the university, letting the Ripper put his arm around his hips.

 

When they were inside the privacy of the car, Dr. Lecter commented casually.

 

“… I apologise, Will.”

 

The apology stiffened Will. What was happening? Why was the man apologizing?

 

“I know this hadn’t been easy on you. I know you have yet to trust me as your alpha. All you know is my words and identity. Yet I want to assure you, repeatedly if I must, that I won’t harm my own mate. You are in good hands as long as we are fine, Will.”

 

Will nodded, lack of words to say. He couldn’t lie and said he trusted Hannibal, for he had been trying to run away the whole day. A small part inside his brain suddenly lit up in happiness.

 

_Somebody cared for him!_

It was all too confusing for Will. He wanted to know what the truth is, and there is only one thing he trusts to do so. Slowly he reached out and put his hand on top of Dr. Lecter’s. The alpha stiffened with the contact, but seemed to let it be. And the warmth surprised Will. Even a killer have human warmth. Will’s hand shivered as slowly felt Dr. Lecter’s hand. Smooth skin, with traces of lines and light hairs. Short nail. The touch gave Will all he needed to contact. To feel. To see. To understand.

 

_His mate is everything._

 

Will blinked and retracted his hand. The whole journey back was filled with silent.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Will didn’t realize how much he missed his pack until he saw them within the caged area in the backyard (seriously, Dr. Lect’er house was like a manor). He ran towards them, opening the cage, and then melted himself inside the enthusiastic embrace of his pack. They were all panting and wagging their tails; happy to see Will again. Will slowly sat down, burying himself inside the pack’s scent. No matter what, his dog pack smelled the best. Will pretended he was back inside the Wolf’s Trap, with his dog, alone but free. Unbounded. Alone.

 

He spent God knows how long inside the caged area—the dogs were given kennel, with expensive looking feeding equipment and fluffy looking pillows and carpets. In fact, the whole kennel looked like one giant comfortable camping ground, something that Will would never be able to afford for his dogs. It made his heart tightened a bit; probably his dogs are happier now considering how much better their food and sleeping place quality is. Will cuddled with the whole pack—and then wondering whether he could join them inside the cage—he would love nothing more than to be them now.

 

Then Winston barked. Will turned to see Dr. Lecter standing outside the cage, looking in with fond expression.

 

“We need to prepare dinner, Will.”

 

Will weakly shook his head. He didn’t want to leave his dogs. He wanted them.

 

“Come on, darling.”

 

Will’s body moved by its own and he smiled sadly as his pack all whined when he closed the cage behind him. He found Hannibal’s hand on his back, gently ushering him back into the house. The sky was already quite dark, making Will wondered how long did he cuddle with his pack.

 

“You smell like the dogs. How about some bath before dinner?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a long bath with handcuffs and Hannibal washing him, Will was ready to give up and go to sleep.

 

Alas, Dr. Lecter wanted to do something else.

 

He dressed Will in a white shirt and nothing else—with no underwear either. And then he gently kissed Will’s hair.

 

“You look beautiful, dear. It’s rude to let our guest wait. Come.”

 

Will felt uncomfortable, as the shirt only covered his hips, and barely covered his omega-hood. He wiggled and tried to cover himself. Dr. Lecter ignored his discomfort, ushering him into the kitchen. He didn’t want to meet anyone in this state of undressed. His thighs were too cold, with nothing to cover them. He wanted his dogs. Then he saw who was waiting for him in the kitchen.

 

Will was too shocked to feel embarrassed about his shirt when he saw who was tied to the marble kitchen island.

 

It was Beverly Katz, the only friendly beta staff from Jack’s team.

 

“Wha…!” Will wanted to shout, but Dr. Lecter was quicker and sealed his lips with a kiss.

 

“Hush, none of that, baby.” Dr. Lecter whispered softly to Will, and without Will realizing it, took both of Will’s wrists and handcuffed them together. He then slowly guided Will towards Beverly, near her head. She was gagged tight, but she shook her head in desperation while her eyes showed fear and dread and full of tears.

 

“Look at her, my dear Will. What do you think of her?”

 

Will shook his head, didn’t understand what was asked. He was too horrified. And somehow, a bit turned on.

 

“She likes you. She tried to chat you up. She thought you were the same level as her, a low beta. She wanted to be your … _mate_.” Dr. Lecter said in disgust, making Will shivered. “That’s very rude, to think that she deserves you. You are a gem, and no one deserves you but the best.”

 

“Dr…. Hannibal, please… We can talk about this. Please.”

 

“…Don’t beg, my dear. You know I can’t say no to your pretty big eyes.” Dr. Lecter smiled gently. It felt out of place. “Don’t look at me like that.”

 

“Hannibal, please…”

 

“Close your eyes, my dear.”

 

And it was the end of Will’s sight; his eyelids closed themselves, making everything nothing but black and imposed images. He felt Hannibal guided him closer to Beverly’s head, and then he stood there, while Dr. Lecter moved away.

 

Will wanted to run, his thighs tightened and ready to jump, when a hand gently grabbed his small penis and gently put it into a place. A hot, dry, hollow place.

 

A mouth.

 

“Now, now. I allow this just for once, my love.” Dr. Lecter hummed lovingly. And immediately spoke with cold tone. “And you can show him how much you love him, Miss Katz, by not biting his penis while I cut you open. You know how much pain it would bring him if you bite his member in your mouth.”

 

“Hann…!!!!”

 

Will felt Beverly’s teeth grazing his sensitive penis, and hated himself for getting hard. Then the scream started. Beverly seemed to almost bit him off, but then pushed his penis out of her mouth and screamed like she was being murdered. Well, she was actually being murdered.

 

Will dropped to his knee, as the pain spread from his penis. Even though Beverly didn’t bit much, but the pain was too real for his sensitive flesh. He wanted to touch his penis, but his hands were tight together and it was hard to stand back with the too-real-pain from his vestigial organ; so he groaned and rolled on the floor. His voice was nothing on the pain, tortured sound of Miss Katz’s.

 

Two strong hands—his _Alpha,_ his omega self said—grabbed him gently and let him sat on a chair.

 

“Open your eyes, Will, and see our dinner.”

 

Will opened his eyes and he saw the most horrifying and the most beautiful thing in his life—Beverly Katz laying lifeless on the kitchen island, limbs tied to the marble, belly opened as leftover blood slowly gushing out of it; intestines out of its place, somehow arranged into perfect art and many red roses stuck into its gyrus. The liver was out as well, slices of lemon on it and the heart sat in the middle of it all; covered in red blood cherry blossoms. The sprayed blood covered the whole kitchen made it splashed with red, and Beverly’s lifeless eyes looking empty into Will’s.

 

Will was frozen.

 

Because he never felt that aroused ever before.

 


	3. Chapter 3

One could never understand another in a whole sense. Even though you think you might know them really well, something happened or something was revealed and you would be surprised. And betrayed. Because you knew them so well. You think you knew them very well. Everybody is different and Will knew it very well. He was them for many seconds anyway. Everybody is different.

 

Yet he couldn’t lie to himself when he moaned hard as Hannibal’s penis entered him. He couldn’t lie to himself that he didn’t want this. He couldn’t pretend it was only his omega side who wants this. He wanted to be pounded from the back like an animal in heat. He wailed as Hannibal filled him to the brim, knot plugging his arse, and a bit of seed dripping from his hole. He felt his ass sphincter clenching tight, refusing to let go. He moaned softly when Hannibal tweaked his nipples, sucked it and whispered of getting them leaking with milk. The words, the suction, the teeth biting his nipple just with the right pressure, all of it made Will’s penis twitched again.

 

A small portion of him was scared. Not scared for his life, but scared for the sake of the bond. His alpha whispering how his nipples would leak and his belly full of children, just like what any alpha wants. A pregnant omega, their pregnant omegas, are the catnip for alphas. But him? He is a male omega. Male omega with low fertility rate and high miscarriages rate. Would his alpha leave him after learning that it is futile to breed a male omega like him? William is not a stranger to being a bed warmer or being degraded into things and fuck doll, but he had never felt this cherished before in his life; and if this ends, probably it would hurt so much.

 

“No More…” he pleaded. He couldn’t receive Hannibal’s seed anymore. Hannibal’s knot just deflated barely a second ago and his alpha pulled it out, making Will felt empty and full on the same time. His body was tired and his heart saying it was so wrong, but he was so aroused; and Hannibal—since when it became Hannibal and not Dr. Lecter?—‘s own arousal affected him more than he thought it would be. Damn his empathy. Damn his omega side.

 

“Lift your hip, darling,” William’s alpha ordered, which he automatically obeyed. He turned, presenting his arse up as high as he could and his face on the sheets. William felt the wet, hot tongue slicking into his arse, raising his goosebumps and making him keened in wants. His rational side wondered how he must tasted like, the mixture of his own sleek and his alpha’s cum. But Hannibal’s groan of want shows how good Will must tasted. His omega side was jumping in joy, as he is being filled with his alpha’s seed. Will’s alpha needs not to tell him to present himself, as Will would ask “how high?” before Hannibal even finished telling him so.

 

Hannibal’s fingers slide in; Will was looser compared to when they started that night. Will felt a jolt of – _nice, oh more, good, need more_ —pleasure when they entered deep and curled. The fingers were pushing his alpha’s seed even deeper, blocking his muscles from expelling them out. And when they were retracted out, Will moaned and begged for it to come back. The fingers weren’t enough; but they were nicer instead of feeling empty and unplugged.

 

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you.” His alpha whispered. Will whimpered, before immediately feel his alpha’s huge, erect penis entered _just_ the outer ring of his sphincter. Will’s omega side hurriedly pushed back, willing the penis to penetrate deeper, to tear his inside even more. But two strong hands prevented his hip from moving, and his alpha slowly torturing him by entering so slowly, letting Will felt every single inch of penetration, until finally Hannibal was fully sheathed inside him. Will blinked in half dazed pleasure; and when he felt his alpha’s hip on his arse cheek, he gasped.

 

So deep. So satisfying.

 

He turned back to see the man mounting him.

 

And then there they were, Hannibal’s greyish eyes looking at Will. It was cold, yet something in Hannibal’s eyes shone like he was seeing something so perfect. Hannibal’s hands were gentle on him, unlike the force he had used on Beverly. Will knew and couldn’t pretend to not knowing that he was being treasured. Love? …Not love, never love, but very, very treasured.

 

 _Precious_.

 

Will thought he knew Hannibal.

 

Will thought he understand the Chesapeake Ripper.

 

He didn’t know them both at all.

 

All he knew now is that Alpha Hannibal is everything for him now.

 

And wouldn’t that be funny, because that was the first time Will understood himself so well.

 

Among all the people he had been as, he understood himself the least.

* * *

 

 

He woke up on a pristine sheet, white and clean and crisp. His whole body felt heavy and stiff, his arse throbbed from soreness and his inside rebelled in pain. He needs toilet. He groaned and turned to his side, just to groan from the pain and soreness. His whole body felt disgusting and yet, tender.

 

He’s still sleepy and his eyes unfocused when he opens them. Trying to get out of the pristine bed before he wets himself, Will tumbles down onto the floor, sprawling. He tries to rise, just to feel his legs unfeeling and his hip so weak they won’t move. He ended up crawling across the room, thankful for his working arms. As he crawled, trickles of wetness sipped out from his hole; Will almost scared to see how it would stain the clean carpeting underneath him.

 

He couldn’t think straight. He needed to release whatever is inside his body now.

 

He almost reached the toilet bowl before everything explode; he vomited foul things from his mouth and his arse contracted so hard that he immediately felt disgusted by himself.

 

When he finally regain the control of his limbs, Will tried to clean everything—his vomit, his expel, his body, the whole bathroom. He scrubbed as hard as he could, and only satisfied when everything smelled better and he smelled less like cum and sex.

 

“Will?”

 

His alpha stood outside the bathroom, looking with concern towards Will. Will squeaked in surprise and panic, accidentally dropped the water hose and scrubbers in his hands.

 

“You don’t need to do this, dear. I’ll take care of you.” Hannibal entered, already folding his shirt sleeves. “I thought you will be sleeping at least for another hour; you were so exhausted that you blacked out in the middle of our last copulation.”

 

Hannibal’s arm slipped around Will’s hip, while the other reached out for folded clean towel on the rack. Will stood stiffly as he let Hannibal dried him off. Every part of him—even to part Will never actually paid attention to, such as the back of his neck—was carefully wiped dry. It has been so long since someone actually did something caring to him. And it felt weird; he is very unused to this treatment. Something inside him wanted to sob.

 

“Come, let’s get dressed. I’ll dress you up; you don’t need to think about it.”

 

Will was wrapped in the fluffy bathrobe and dragged out. He sat on the bed while Hannibal chose his outfit, and his eyes widened when he saw the garter belt on Hannibal’s hand.

 

Hannibal started by dressing him up with a black thin silk thong, followed by a pair of high stockings and garter belt. Will wanted to refuse, yet Hannibal’s forbid him from voicing his wants. So he let Hannibal put an oversize grey cashmere sweater on him. It was a tad too big for him, and the bottom hem covered barely his arse and thongs. Will waited for pants; but apparently he wasn’t getting one.

 

His body meekly followed Hannibal’s word to a T. it made Will felt disgusted with himself.

 

“Are you enjoying this?”

 

“Hmmm?’ Hannibal hummed.

 

“Do you enjoy this?”

 

“Enjoy what, Dear Will?”

 

“This. Dressing me up.”

 

“Very much so. Your dressing style left much to be desired.”

 

An insult? Will wondered as he fed his dogs later on, enjoying his time off from Hannibal as the Alpha was busy making their lunch. Will mindlessly scratched Winston’s ear. It felt weird to go around in lingerie and sweaters, especially to feed his dogs; but they don’t really mind as they gobbled down the dog food happily. The outfit was clearly something Will would never think about, let alone buy for himself. But if he was honest, when he saw his image on the mirror in the bathroom, the sweater does make him look good, somehow. Not the washout, rough, ragged, weird, mad unwanted omega hiding as a beta he was.

 

Even his own parents never dressed him up. Since he could remember, mother had left and father already drunk enough to ignore him or slept with him. He never knew that he dressed inside out up until the kids at school laughed at him for it and his teacher told him to change his shirt. He never knew he was smelly until he started school (he never went to kindergarten, and that’s why he was behind his classmates) and his classmates all refused to sit beside him due to the unpleasant smell of a month-unwashed clothes.

 

He never cared how he dressed up, and he learned not to care how he looked like.

 

‘Daddy’ only wanted his pants off; mostly.

 

So Hannibal enjoying dressing him up makes something inside Will swelled. His omega side with happiness; while his rational side with weirdness of being … taken care of.

 

Then the bell rung, calling Will out of his stupor. Will stood to answer the bell; but his dogs swarmed over him, refusing to let their master go. Will laughed softly and scratched all of their ears, before finally entangled himself from them.

 

What he saw when he walked into the house made him froze.

 

Hannibal was sitting, with Alana Bloom, his previous beta therapist and friend, on his lap. They were kissing; gently but with familiarity of long term lover. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. And Hannibal’s hands were on her hips, strong and familiar. Will could feel the ghostly feeling of those strong, warm hands on his own skin. Their kisses stopped, as they finally realized Will was in the room.

 

“Oh! I don’t know you have a guest…. William?” Alana gasped. “What are you… What are those?”

 

Those what, Will wanted to say, but then he remembered the outfit he was in, and it made him blushed. He looked down, pulling his sweater to cover more of his bare thighs.

 

“Alana, meet Will—my new bonded omega.”

 

Alana gasped and turned to Hannibal. “What? But I thought we are…?!”

 

“You are my lover, and he is my bonded. Those are two different things.” Hannibal gently chided, “He is my pet.”

 

That crushed Will, somehow. His omega side rolling and howling in pain while his rational side laughed.

 

All alphas are the same. ‘Daddy’ only likes Little Will when he was drunk and ignored William like the unwanted son he was.

 

Hannibal likes him for his ‘uniqueness’ as the mindless slave pet. He didn’t want Will as equal.

 

Those words crushed Will and he turned back, protecting himself from reality. He wants his dog pack now, and he would leave the lovers to spend their time in peace. All those affection and gentleness and attention were just because Will was a pet. Will wanted to laugh, what a fool he was. Will never had normality in his life, so he treated his pet dogs as pack and equal. He never knew how normal people treated their pets. So probably all the care and gentleness were the normal way to treat your pet. Will was Hannibal’s pet, and nothing more. So Will was over thinking the way Hannibal treated him.

 

He was just nothing but an unwanted male omega; all he was good for was a fuck and pet. What else does he want? His omega side roared in hatred for the female beta and demanded himself to walk back and reclaim his alpha; as they were bonded. But the rational Will knew it wasn’t the case at all. Will used to not know anything about Hannibal the Alpha; but now he knew. Alpha Hannibal was just like any other Alpha. It’s somehow a relief because while Will didn’t understand The Chesapeake Ripper or Hannibal, he is very familiar with Alpha Hannibal type.

 

Will killed himself a little that day.

 

Or what’s left of him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the lack of update. I am with a long writer block at the moment. 
> 
> Regarding Alana and Hannibal's relationship: I would like to explore the different between my A/B/O world with the normal A/B/O. because usually when a couple is bonded, they are exclusively for each other. However, in this world of mine, since male omega = worthless, Hannibal feels no remorse to still be with Alana. And he will not be scorned by the society, too. Meanwhile, Alana's reaction is still undetermined. But yeah, I would like to apologise for the turn of events, and also wants to pressure dear Will till he is broken and showed why male omega is the way they are now. 
> 
> Comment?


End file.
